Cynthia the Nexis holder
Summary Leader of the mercenary group known as Nexis. Story Being naturally born to royalty can be really taxing as it was quite a boring life for her. One day while training among the guard being naturally gifted in combat at mere age 10. One day Talo the ruthless dictator of the east decides to organize a little attack. He sends out his 10 elite guards to organize an attack. This attack was a devastating hit as every guard in Muralakii was being decimated by the 10 elite guards of Talo who are said to have been being able to decimated entire continents with ease. When they start to head toward the palace they are quite shocked to see the king in a fighting stance. The 10 guard's rock papered scissors and after a while a spiked hair adult with pale skin yelled out "Yes". He jump out of the stance with Cynthia above the lookers place was gazing upon the battle. With the king saying "Leave now knowing that bratty Talo will one day fall" And all the elite guards laughed all at once and finally the spiked hair guard named Loge said "Enough talk lets fight" They both dash at each other at binding speeds and the punch alone shook the entire kingdom as their fists raged after images with their punches colliding and the king countered with a roundhouse kick which Loge dodged but the king was behind him when he used a fire ball to burn Loge back three feet. "So old man may I inquire your name?" The king simply spit and said "Baluster" all the while dashing toward him and head butting his forehead to knock him backward. With him staggered he recovered and bite's his hand and blood spirals at him as he dashes toward the king and beats the living out of him with bloody explosions and then kick's him with a blood explosion the size of the ceiling and that's when Cynthia had enough of this. She darted down and with the king limp Loge goes "That old man is long gone by now heh" Cynthia raged at Loge but he simple dodged this and kick's her right in her windpipe then using a blood explosion to knock her back into the window's right into the sea. "Should I kill her?" Loge excitingly say's. "No she is not worth it beside's she is already dead" Says Bass the guard with the giant sword on his shoulders. Unannounced to them she is alive and so she spends the next years training up to kill Talo once and for all and avenge her father. With 5 years going by she confronts Talo with the guards right beside's him. Talo gazes is enough to guards as its a code to leave and so she uses her crusader to fire off a fire slash and then extends it to impale Talo and shocks it with massive electricity then it heads toward her as she spirals the crusader and her body and forms a fire ball that heads toward the smoke and forms a bigger explosion. The guards seem to smile in delight. The smoke dispersal to see her limp as Talo remains stationary from his position. "This girl intrigues me..."As Talo cuts her cheeks. "She will be the vessel." The guards seem very shocked and Loge goes "Why her?" As Talo out of no where gut punches Loge and he goes weary. "Fool do you not know of the profanity now leave her or I will give you a fate worse then death. Loge gulps as this and states "Sorry sir!" Cynthia then unleashes a dark fire and just as she trys to dash right at Talo he knocks her out out of no where and kick's her across the country. "One day..." Talo states. Mean while Cynthia regenerates from her wound to find she is becoming stronger. Knowing that she can not defeat Talo on her own she journeys off to train across the continents to learn different power's and moves while finding people to form a team that would later on be known as Nexis as she darts off into the unknown and forming the best rag tag team of mercenary to finally defeat Talo. Personality Despite the back story she is actually a bit cheery. She is determined to be the strongest while having a adventurous attitude. She is not afraid to knock sense to her teammates but also seems to form a bond toward the team. She has a blunt attitude and a little carefree spirit but also arrogant side to her which is most evident in battle.| In her demonic form she is cold and bitter and easily sadistic. She aims to win at all cost and even hateful attitude toward the world. She also has a low composure and easily gets angry and bitter. Appearance Note the first one is her base form and the second is her demonic overdrive mode. Powers and Stats Tier:6-B.| 6-A ''' '''Name: Cynthia Origin:Oc '''(Nexis hunters) '''Gender: Female Age:18 Classification: Demonic Powers and Abilities: 'Gravity manipulation, Kinetic manipulation, Ice manipulation, fire manipulation, electricity manipulation, minor time manipulation (4 seconds of freezing time with a 3 minute cool-down.) Speed chasers- After images follows her trail as she speed's to attack the after images does half the damage, energy manipulation. Mid regeneration. 'Attack Potency: High 6-B.| High 6-A Speed: Attack speed-''' Sub Relativistic+| 'Combat speed- '''Sub Relativistic+| '''Reaction speed- '''Sub Relativistic+| '''Travel speed- '''Sub Relativistic+ | Relativistic in demon trigger. Possibly speed of light when blood lusted extremely. Possibly higher with limiter removed. 'Lifting Strength: Class P 'should be superior to her teammates as she beat them all in a lifting contest. ',| High Class P 'Held multiple asteroids the size of many moon's with moderate difficulty. Likely higher when blood lusted. Possibly higher with limiter removed. 'Striking Strength: Class ZJ+ ('she is vastly superior to her teammates as she displays more destructive capability.) '''Class NJ '''as she can easily bust multiple continents. Likely higher blood lusted 'Durability:Large country level- 'Vastly superior to her teammates and tanking more heavy attacks.| '''Multi-Continent level '''Tanked many hits from Talo as well as being in a field of his explosions. Possibly higher with limiter removed 'Stamina:High '''Spent an entire day fighting a squadron of elite demons to rescue Mason from a sacrificial event of the eclipse.| About '''3 hours In her demon trigger as it takes up so much energy. Possibly lower with limiter's removed. Range:3-5 feet with melee, 8 feet with crusader 6 with right. country and continent with base form and continent. Standard Equipment: Devil's crusader- Her main choice of weapon as this has the ability to extend over 10 feet long and emit elemental attacks as well as various magical attacks in addition to being a demonic weapon meaning it does more damage to holy beings and demi gods as well as being tied to the users durability. Right heart- A enchanted sword with special attributes of manifesting energy based attack's or elemental based ones. Hard as nails to as it is magically enhanced to the users durability. Intelligence:Above average| Combat genius- '''She knows swordsmanship and various fighting style including Kenjutsu, Judo, Kenpo, Ninjustu, Iajutsu Wing chun, boxing, karate, Pygmachia Tai chi and Sanjuro as well as mixing them all up and combining it with acrobatics and somersaults in a consistent and unpredictable notion. She also has knowledge of sword fighting techniques she combines with more Arial's such as fencing,The Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu Technique, The Mugai-ryu Technique, The Tamiya-ryu Technique and The Ono-ha Itto-ru Technique. '''Weaknesses: '''She can be arrogant in battle and a little cocky although that only if she sees the fight one sided toward her favor. Rushes in battle making up her plan's as she goes. Her healing factor can be over taxed plus it is tied to her stamina. Naturally holy weapons can do a little extra damage then most other attacks. | Demonic trigger feeds on dark energy and holy weapons can do extra damage. Her cynicism can be a great weakness as she can lose her composer easily and her attacks get marginally more sloppy. She can only maintain the demon trigger for so long before it over uses to much energy and leave her in her base with less then half her stamina back. easily angered in this form and will make rash choices. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal form-''' '''Saxing overdrive: '''She jumps into the skies and her crusader glows fiery red as she preforms a spiral and forms a fiery rolling ball going at rapid speeds to inflame her opponent albeit she may have a little trouble stopping. '''Lily's dance: '''She can preform a combo with either Right heart or Crusader. If she uses Crusader she dashes at her opponent does a icy fused slash then a fiery uppercut and as the foe is sent flying she jumps her way toward her opponent, impales them and does another spiral this time its electrified when they reach toward the ground she uses crusader to extend down the ground at an 90 degree angel and then she can use fire or ice as it transmute to form an icy or fiery explosion. If its with Right heart she can do an energy based slash toward the opponent if it contact's then instead of slicing them in half it turns into a plasma ball that does continuous damage until it does a major explosion. as they are sent backwards she dashes behind them and does a fiery kick which sends them forward then fires a fireball to do major damage. '''Omega dash- When she builds up enough momentum she can charge static electricity and so lighting trails behind her until she desides to attack and electrifys her attacks although if she loses speed then it gets weaker. Spaded heart-''' If she deals a direct slash attack with either weapon then she can slash it again it the air that strikes the foe with the same force she slashed with. (Each time she deals a direct slash it can stack up so 2 direct slashes and she can do two spaded hearts.) However if she gets a direct hit the effect wont work. '''Ryoca- One of her giga attacks in she touches the ground and each time her foe goes near her lighting bolts strikes near them and so strings of lighting bolts will follow them but they always go down and is in a fixed pattern and if they get a hit in the effect will stop. Cross dream twin-''' She summons five clones that may distribute her strength and power in to 1/5 but increases the speed of them by 15% but it takes one hit to make them disappear but id distributes the 1/4 and 1/3 until one is left to return to full strength. 'Omega burp-' She burbs so loud it "Destroys the sound barrier" not a notable attack other then to cause confusion. '''Spiral kick- She can either imbue her kicks in ice, fire or kinetic energy to do either burn her foes, freeze them or drastically increase the power of her kicks but it has a powerful recoil that sends her back. Ultamate dash- a mid air combo as she does a downwards drill that inflames her body to send foes reeling back. Dice and slice- '''Regardless of the weapon she does a downwards spiral on the ground imbued in ice or fire to block projectiles and do major damage a good defensive and offensive attack. '''Lighting blade- She thrusts her Right heart forward to preform a lighting based attack in which can cause major shocking damage but it leave's her a little open as if it is dodged she is forced into doing it for 3 seconds. Demonic rush- ''' Using dark matter she can be covered in dark aura which with sheer power alone can blow away half the country and with a lift if her hand and does an onward dark energy spear within a 75 foot radius and decimates everything is sight of that range although fast enough people can dodge this as it's massively hyper sonic+ and it half's her defense for 2 minutes. '''Zero limiters- '''Taking off her limiter which is her collar bone she gets a 15% boast in all stats for 3 minutes as well making her eyes glow blue and immunity to certain elements like fire, ice, and water. '''Omega beams- She can blast concussive energy waves that's powerful as heck but leave's her widely open if she foe dodges it. Time bed- '''She can temporarily slowdown time by 75% for 10 seconds and deliver some devastating blows albeit she can only deal melee attacks with her body. '''Swordy loops- Using her Right heart she can fire other swords at binding speeds but it's regular swords moving at raid rates Final speaker- 'Using the dark arts of magic she can is covered in black fire that shakes away entire continents and with a single word "Death's mark" a big laser comes down her and meteors come down toward the foe and after 13 second's she transforms into a dark entity known as the "Dark speaker" Aka her demon trigger mode this can also automatically be unleashed if she is near death. Demon moveset '''Die already- '''With binding speeds she can fly at lighting speeds to do many after image strikes covered in black fire and then she uppercuts them into the skies and with her Devils crusader does an airborn spiral that she finaly fires of a gigantic energy blast that can destroy many continents in its way. '''GIGA MIGHT-' When she grows very angry she shouts at the top of the lungs that can shake away country's with ease and punch the ground to hard it can destroy a continent but she must touch the ground for 8 seconds. '''Mega slash- She thrusts her Crusader in the air and then slashes the air to do a gigantic dark energy ball that if it touches anything then its can burn it with black fire so hot it burn's right through ice and not even water can stop it albeit if you deal a direct attack toward her it disappears. 'XcrossX lightning- '''With her arms crossed she lighting goes around her deflecting any projectile as well as acting as a shield and doing shocking damage until she uncrosses her arms. '''Mega dragon flight- '''She flies up into the skies and asteroids come down upon the skies and this can destroy continents until a gigantic meteor come down and decimates the place with burning the entire area. '''Soul gyro- '''Using her demonic powers her body glows red covering the entire area and emits a glow and with a hand uses telekinetic ability to slam the opponent down to the ground and up and down until she choke hold's them for 4 seconds and explode them using a fire ball to send them flying (She must be in a 3 feet radius and can only do this three times per day.) '''Spear head- '''Using her crusader it can extend and if it impale them then dark fires can cover their body. '''Unleashed- '''Using her wings she flies around the foe until a tornado spirals them out of control and then uses her after images to strike them around and around until they reach the top and upper cuts them to the air and she does a fire imbued punch that brights up major areas and sends them crashing down to destroy entire continents and fires an array of fire balls down the area they landed. (She must fly around them 9 times.) '''Dancing demon- '''She laughs manically as she cuts her hand open and throws it toward them only for it to completely explode into bloody pieces and majorly shocks, burns and freezes the foe in the vital areas and she goes in for a black fire imbued punch to the face. '''Channeling bane-' By removing her earrings she can increase her power output of some stats to a major degree and feat at the cost of reducing her stamina. '''Talo's mark- '''Her ultimate attack in which she closes her eyes and a bright light emits around her and she flies up and her radiating power light's up the area she is in as she then crosses her arm's and say's "run" as then afterwards she uncrosses her arms and a humongous explosion covers entire continents and completely decimates them and its covered in black fire to make matters worse for a bit but she revert's to her base form completely exhausted and tuckered out so this is a last resort attack. Feats * Strongest member of Nexis * Fought all group member's all at once in the demon trigger and almost managed to kill them if she had not snapped out of it. * Uppercut a country level country sized bear so hard it almost entered atmospheric re entry. * Demonic trigger forced Talo to get a little serious after actually hurting him. * Her fire fuse is so hot that not even water can douse it. * Beat Mason,Victor,Maddy,Lazaro and Bass in a sparring match with them going semi serious in a battle royal. * Punched the ground so hard that she shook the entire country. * Flew so high into the skies in her demonic form and she trailed around multiple continents in 6 seconds flat Category:Original Character Category:Fire Manipulation Category:Magic Category:Martial Arts Category:Tier 6